


Good shit™

by GlanniGaypur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dont take this srs, Drug Use, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, This is supposed to be funny???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGaypur/pseuds/GlanniGaypur
Summary: Stingy goes for a joyride while under the influence of dank Mary Jane





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, please enjoy.  
> If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a comment.

The night was cold and clear, with only the occasional breeze disturbing the silence. Along the road in lazytown there was only one vehicle, a small yellow powerwheels™. The owner was none other than Stingy; and he was #baked. 

His speed was alarming and his car seemed unable to remain in a consistent lane, but Stingy couldn't bring himself to care. He was living. 

After hours of this nonsense, a police car began whirring, the mixture of the sound and blurry lights making Stingy scared and confused. "Oh fuck," he thought, "I'm stoned". He knew this would end badly. He weighed his options: he could pull over and pretend he was not #baked, call his daddy, or pull over and bribe the cop to let him go.

Although the two latter options were infinitely smarter, Stingy was #baked so he went with the first.

When the policeman walked up to Stingy's horrifically parked powerwheels™, his teeth were chattering in fear. As soon as Stingy rolled down the window the "cop" (who was Robbie Rotten bc who else would it be) could smell the dank marijuana, bc Stingy buys the good shit™. 

"Have you been puffing that reefer, Fancy Boi?"

"Ummmm...no?" said Stingy, unconvincingly.

"Can u step out of the vehicle?"  
At this moment Stingy realized he was fucked.

Robert began patting down Stingy, mostly just wanting to score some free green. He quickly found about 10 grams of the good shit™. 

Stingy looked horrified. He fought every instinct in his body, disgusted about what he was about to say. It was something he never imagined he'd be forced to verbally affirm. There was a knot in his stomach as he said:

"That's not mine"

END


End file.
